To Start A New
by 21Jay21
Summary: Just After The Goblet Of Fire Harry Returns To Privet Drive Knowing His Time Is Up, With Voldemort Having His Blood Running Through His Veins He Has No Protection.  Fans influence the Story Friends, Girlfriends, Just Review And give ideas.


Authors Note: Hello Folks I'm New To The Fan fiction Stuff And Writing As An Author, I'm 14 and i would appreciate all the help and reviews you give me, Feel Free to Give Constructive Criticism So I Can Make This The Best Fan fiction It Can Possibly Be. Thank You For Everything And Please Let Me Know if i Misspell Anything It would Be Much Appreciated.

All Of The Harry Potter Ideas Books, And Characters Belong To J.K. Rolling And Such.

Song Of The Week: The Bird And The Worm By The Used

How is it All for the greater good to repeatedly leave me stranded in a house full of my childhood abusers each summer? Hes Back, Yet You Decide To Send Me back To Hell, My Mother and father risked their very existence so i would be safe, Yet he still returns. I Have No Protection, when he comes I'm just going to wither upon the dirt as he humiliates me, My Mother risked it all to save me, to defend me just to have her life blasted out of her. I'm Sorry Mother for My Time Has Come i Can Feel Death Creeping Along, To Banish Me from The Realm Of The Living. Why Does it all have to be so cruel? Life Has Been unfair, first my father, then mother, just over a war, fuck you Voldy, you ruin countless lives but i will be back, and i will make you pay for everything.

Maybe If They didn't save me then they would be be rid of Voldy, but nope, that could never happen. You Died for the greater good as Dumbles calls it, yet he refuses to trust me enough to let me hear the whole truth, hes just a deceiving bastard. The Funny thing is how I'm back here while I'm supposed to have some old magic protecting, streaming through my mothers blood, but guess what, Voldy has it running through him now to. I Bet All The Money In My Trust Vault That Dumbles never thought of that.

Ive been waiting for day and finally he shows up to slaughter me like a Pig, turns out hes one of the types that enjoys to play with his food, well luckily Hedwig wasn't in her cage but was delivering a letter to Oliver Wood so i was sitting there cleaning her cage and boom the house catches fire, the roof collapses, you could just make out the sequels and yelps from the douchebags down stairs as the roof caved in and crushed the pitiful life out of each one of them, boy isn't payback Harry's friend today, oh yes it is. Oh Shit It Hit Me Full Force Literally in the stomach as Bellabitch fires a sectresempra aiming at my unmentionables, luckily her aim is horrible, she only slashed open my intestines, but just as she hits me i cast a beast spell, Avada-Kadvra! Boy Did she fly, who gives a rats ass about magical purity if I'm not going to be here long enough to take full responsibility. Well Apparently Voldy hit his time of month early because as soon as Bellabitch went flying he called me out from the blue corner, and BAM I Get owned by a crucio. Suddenly my vision starts to fade as i realized my body has been torn apart by countless sectresempras, my acles tenders, a lung, and of course my intestines, all thanks delivered to Bellabitch, and Voldy inner circle, but no that couldn't just be the end of it, Voldy just had to have all of his inner circle cast a final crucio to break the boundaries between sanity and insanity just before he casts his final spell...Avada...Kadvra.

Steadily I regain consciousness to find my self among the dead, the great Merlin Hovering above me as if hes judging me, speaks " Harry My Boy, you have yet to fulfill your prophesy, I know Albus has been foolish in not informing you of your destiny, Harry, you must kill the disgrace of a wizard named Voldemort, Neither Can Live While The Other Survives," Merlin states in a booming sand papery voice, as if i knew the whole time throughout my short lived life. " Destiny Cannot be reversed, you must destroy him before hope is lost, Destiny Stalks you throughout the dark waiting for its moment to pounce. Your name isn't Harry James Potter anymore, you will be reborn into a new body to strike back against death, your new existence is one of a boy from the 1673, your new name is Alec Dane Yokom, Remember this is a disguise no one will know you as harry except those you wish to have see you as the Boy-who-lived. May your new life treat you fittingly, you are my new heir Harry, my blood runs in your veins from now until death, It is time for you to return to your time and destiny Harry, may fortune shine upon you."

Authors Note: Please Leave Me Reviews Telling Me Who You Would Like To See As Harry's Girlfriend. Also Who His New Best friend Will Be Because i Don't really like Ron He Seems Like A Prick.


End file.
